Defeating Hunter and looking toward the future
by serenitykid7875
Summary: Barry figures a way to get back to his world, defeats Hunter, and looks forward to the future. Snowbarry. Set after "Rupture". Rape implied, but not talked about. Added a second part.
1. Chapter 1

_Caitlin_

Caitlin wished that she could get away from Hunter, she was tired, hungry, and very worried about the rest of the people on Earth. Ever since Hunter had shown that the Flash was gone the world was crumbling at Hunter's feet; though Hunter did come back from Starling complaining about the people there who had fought back when he tried to take over there. Caitlin was happy that Oliver and the others had fought back against Hunter; she knew that they would continue to fight him as long as the city was in danger from him.

Hunter had just returned from S.T.A.R. labs with a tattered Flash suit in his hands; he had a look of glee on his face as he approached Caitlin. He threw the garment at Caitlin who caught it look at the destroyed suit and she said to Hunter, "What did you do?"

"They did it themselves. Trying to get him his speed back. They killed him Caitlin. Now you have no reason to hold on to the thought that he'll ever come for you. None of them will now that they have no way to get to you without going through me first." Hunter stated with a menacing grin on his face.

"Leave them alone." Caitlin said back with anger in her voice.

"You will learn to love me the way that I love you. Sooner or later." Hunter said. He forced Caitlin to look at him, grabbing her by chin, then he leaned down and forcefully kissed her. She fought against him, clawing at his hand that was holding her chin, but he was stronger than she was and she forced herself to let him kiss her. "You will change your mind and you will see the darkness inside you. I will make you love me, Caitlin." He moved in closer to her holding her against him.

"Stay away from me." Caitlin demanded as she tried to push him away.

"You have no one coming for you Caitlin. You have no hope of getting out of here. You will see the death I will cause around the world. Now I have some people to kill. I'll be back shortly."

Hunter sped away leaving Caitlin; she knew that she had to get out of there, but without Barry how was she going to do that. Without someone who could defeat Hunter, how was she going to get out of there and exactly what did Hunter mean by make her love him. She shuttered at the thought of him touching her more than he already was; she didn't think she'd be able to stop him if he tried to touch her more.

Caitlin for the first time since Hunter had taken her away from Barry and the others, cried; she just wanted to see the others and go home, crawl under her covers, and never have to see or feel Hunter again. Barry was gone and she had no way of getting loose enough to get away from Hunter, but she also knew that if she got away from Hunter he would always find her. Caitlin didn't think she could take stay with Hunter anymore, she knew her only hope was gone and Hunter was getting impatient with her for not loving him back.

 _Barry_

Barry suddenly opened his eyes, he wasn't at S.T.A.R. labs anymore. 'Where am I?' went through his mind before he sat up and looked around. His room at his old house from when he was eleven. 'It didn't work and now I'm stuck somewhere.' was the next thing that went through his mind and he flashed to downstairs where he found Joe looking over a crime scene.

"Joe?" Barry questioned.

"I'm not Joe." Fake Joe stated.

"Then who are you? And why am I here?"

"I do not matter and you are here because you tried to gain your speed back. You are in the inbetween."

"Well I need to get back. I need to save Caitlin and defeat Hunter. Please let me go back."

"You're not going back."

"I need to, she's been with Hunter and who knows what he's doing to her."

"You finally realized you love her."

"Yes. Please I need to get back to her."

"Barry, you can't go back." A familiar voice said behind him and suddenly Barry was with Iris sitting on a bench near the lake.

"Iris?" Barry said wondering if it was really her or another fake.

"I'm not Iris. But you can't leave Barry. You belong with me." Fake Iris said.

"No. I need to get back to Caitlin."

"I thought you loved me Barry. Do you remember that you told me you loved me here? Before you sped off to save the city."

"I did love you. I remember telling you I loved you. But it was a long time ago and I need to get back. Please let me go back right now. My whole world is in danger."

"You can't go back Barry. You love me and you will stay here with me."

"I will find a way back to her."

 _Caitlin (A week later)_

Caitlin was hurting, Hunter had come back to try and make her love him, but she just hated him even more. She knew he would force himself on her, but she thought she would have more time to try and convince him that she would never love him.

"I'll let you sleep now." Hunter said as he quickly put both of their clothes back on. "I'll be back later to check on you. I love you." He said giving her a kiss before zooming away.

Caitlin was disgusted with him and herself, she wished so much that Barry would appear and save her, but it had been a week. She knew he was really gone, there were no attempts to get her away from Hunter. She was stuck with him. Every night he came to her trying to make her love him, but every night after he left she cried herself to sleep.

 _Barry_

Barry finally thought he found a way home and he did, he was able to force himself out of the inbetween and back to his Earth. He didn't know how long he had been gone, but when he appeared Joe and Wells both pointed their weapons at him.

"Hey! It's me. Put those down." Barry said as he stood with his hands up.

"How do we know it's really him?" Iris asked.

"It's really me. I have been stuck in the inbetween. I have my powers back. How long have I been gone?"

"A week." Henry answered.

"Caitlin?" Barry asked afraid of the answer.

"We haven't seen her or heard from her since Hunter killed all those officers and showed that you don't have your powers." Cisco said.

"Well I have them now. Where is she?"

"She? Don't you mean he? You have to defeat Hunter. The whole reason we got your powers back were so you could defeat him." Wells said noticing that Barry was only concerned for Caitlin.

"I'm going to save Caitlin and take Hunter down. I have a plan. I need to make a few phone calls." Barry said as he flashed away.

 _Caitlin_

Hunter had just left Caitlin on her own, she barely moved now unless she got uncomfortable in the spot that she was in. Hunter had set her up a bed, that she was currently chained to, and she just laid there most of the day. Caitlin had given up. You could see it in her eyes as she stared off not noticing anything in the world, that spark she had was gone. She didn't have faith that the others would come get her and take care of Hunter; she was an empty shell.

Caitlin felt the electricity in the air that notified her that Hunter was in the building again, but he didn't appear in her eye line. At first she thought maybe he'll just leave me alone today, but she felt someone put a hand on her shoulder trying to get her to turn to face them. She shrugged the hand off and said, "Please leave me alone Hunter."

"Caitlin." A voice that Caitlin was sure she was hallucinating at first until he tried to get her to face him.

"Barry?" Caitlin said still afraid to turn around.

"It's me."

"You're dead."

"Please turn and face me Cait. It's really me. I promise."

Caitlin had tears in her eyes as she turned to face the one person she thought would never be coming to get her.

"He said that you were dead." Caitlin said as she cupped Barry's face.

"Technically I was, but I had to get back here. I had to save you. I'll always save you." Barry said wiping away Caitlin's tears.

"You! How are you alive?" Hunter yelled as he stood in the doorway.

"I'm just that good." Barry said as he stood up and stood protectively in front of Caitlin. "And you will not hurt her anymore."

"You can't save her if she doesn't want to be saved. She knows that she loves me. She's giving me a child." Hunter said with a smug grin on his face.

"We're going to kill you." Barry stated with fury in his voice.

"Who? You and your friends from Starling who have been giving me trouble every time I go there to take over."

"Yes and we will kill you."

"You are nothing without your powers Flash. And you will lose."

"Now!" Barry shouted and Oliver, Nyssa, Thea, and Diggle came crashing in from above. They had Hunter surrounded.

"You think they are a match for me? I will kill all of you!"

Suddenly Hunter was injected with a serum that would prevent him from accessing his speed force; Thea and Diggle helped Caitlin get free and they took her away from the scene in front of her. Leaving Barry, Oliver, and Nyssa to handle Hunter; who was trying to zoom anywhere but there.

"What have you done?" Hunter yelled.

"We have prevented you from accessing your speed force and we will now kill you." Oliver said after hearing what Hunter had done to Caitlin and how he was trying to take over the world.

"You are weak Barry and without your speed you are nothing."

"I am not weak. I'm stronger than you. And…" Barry stated before flashing over to Hunter, punched him a thousand times making him fall to the ground before he said, "I will kill you for what you've done to Caitlin."

"No! How you were dead!"

"Well I'm not anymore."

Nyssa approached with her sword out and prepared to take the last breath of Hunter; while Barry had stepped back, he knew that he could never kill anyone no matter what they had done, it just wasn't him. Oliver and Nyssa both knew that Barry would never have been able to kill Hunter, so they agreed that Nyssa would do the killing after all she was the assassin. Nyssa quickly slashed Hunter's arms and chest before she finished him off by stabbing him through the heart. Hunter died quickly after that; though Barry had told them that they would put him in a container in the pipeline just in case he was to come back to life.

"Thank you." Barry said to Oliver and Nyssa.

"I'm glad I could help." Nyssa said wiping her blade on her sleeve.

"You are a good person Barry. You would never have been willing to kill him." Oliver stated.

"I know, but I'm glad that he's dead."

"Go see her, I know that you want too. We'll grab him and head back to S.T.A.R. labs."

"Thanks Oliver."

 _Caitlin and Barry_

Barry flashed to where Thea and Diggle had taken Caitlin too; when he first arrived Caitlin flinched at the electricity in the air. Thea and Diggle had put her in the back of the van, giving her a blanket because she was shivering; they both didn't know what she had gone through, but they could tell that she wasn't okay.

"It's just me Cait. He's dead. He can't hurt you anymore." Barry said softly as he gently put a hand on Caitlin's shoulder.

"Barry…" Diggle said trying to tell Barry that it might be best if he were to not touch Caitlin, she had freaked out when he had touched her to get her to safety. Thea took over to prevent Caitlin from panicking more.

"I want to go home." Caitlin said still unsure of what to do now that she was free.

"I will take you home, but after we have you see a doctor. You need to get checked over." Barry stated knowing that if Hunter was telling the truth Caitlin was pregnant and the baby needed to be checked over.

"I can't…I can't Barry." Caitlin said as she started to cry, Barry sat down next to her putting his arm around her.

"Cait. I will be with you the whole time. Please I want to make sure that you are okay."

"I can't be pregnant with his baby."

"But you might be and if you are you don't have to worry about who's going to help you, because I will be with you every step of the way. The baby is a part of you and I know that the baby is a part of him, but he or she has nothing to do with it's father. And I will be the father figure if you want."

"Really Bar?"

"Of course Caitlin. I'll be a part of his or her life forever."

"Okay. Let's go see a doctor."

"Diggle, tell the others that I'm taking Caitlin to the hospital. We'll be back at the lab as quickly as we can." Barry said turning to Diggle and Thea.

"You got Barry." Diggle replied.

Barry flashed Caitlin to the closest hospital after he flashed them to Joe's house, so that he could have some normal clothes. When they arrived at the hospital Caitlin was scared of what the doctor would have to say, but she knew that she needed to be checked over.

After Caitlin and Barry were done at the hospital they flashed over to ST.A.R. labs to see everyone and let them know how Caitlin and the baby were doing. Barry stopped outside before he and Caitlin entered; he knew that he had to tell her about his feelings before they went in.

"Cait." Barry said as he turned her to face him.

"Yes." Caitlin said a little worried about what he was going to say.

"I want you to know something. I love you. I know that you need some time to readjust to everything, but I want you to know that I do love you and I will be with you through whatever comes next."

"Barry…I was devastated when I heard that you were dead. And now that we're together again and you're alive I never want to be without you again. I love you too. But we need to take it slow."

"Whatever you need I'm here. Come on the others are probably wondering how you're doing."

"Okay."

Barry and Caitlin entered the cortex to find everyone in various states of sitting a worrying, even Team Arrow were there waiting for them to get there.

"Hello everyone." Caitlin said as she and Barry walked farther into the cortex.

"Caitlin." Henry said as he pulled her in to a hug after he approached them first.

"Mr. Allen."

"It's Henry."

"Noted."

"I'm so glad you're okay." Felicity said as she hugged Caitlin next.

"Are you okay?" Cisco said as he approached a little worried that something was wrong as Iris hugged Caitlin.

"I'm doing better. I have some news to share." Caitlin said and Barry took her hand in his. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh." Joe said softly as he hugged Caitlin.

"We know that it's not exactly what good news, but this baby will be nothing like his or her father." Barry said letting the others know that he planned on being there for Caitlin.

"Well the baby will be lucky to have the both of you. Since his or her father is a…" Nyssa started to say before she was cut off by Oliver.

"Nyssa don't bring it up." Oliver said.

"Sorry."

"Congrats Barry and Caitlin." Thea stated, making both Barry and Caitlin smile.

"So you two are finally together?" Cisco said with a smile.

"Yes." Caitlin said with a little bit bigger smile than before.

"I'm glad that you're okay." Wells said as he approached them.

"Thanks Dr. Wells."

Caitlin and Barry both were excited to start their lives together and prepare for the baby that was on the way; Barry knew that Caitlin was exactly who he needed in his life and he was going to make sure that she had everything that she deserved and needed. He was going to be the father that the baby needed and deserved and he couldn't wait to get started on the rest of his life with he or she and Caitlin.


	2. Chapter 2

_6 months later…_

Caitlin had never been more nervous, today was the day that she and Barry were getting married, but she was also excited that she was marrying Barry. He was everything that he had promised her all those months ago; he was there for every step of the pregnancy and they had even found a house where they would raise their baby girl together.

Barry on the other hand was just as nervous and excited as Caitlin; he had always hoped for the love that he had with Caitlin and now they were getting married and he couldn't have been happier. Henry and Joe both were there with him helping him go over his vows. Barry and Caitlin both had wanted to write their own vows.

And as Barry stood at the end of the aisle, grinning like a mad man; Caitlin was standing at the other end of the aisle looking just as happy as Barry. Caitlin was being walked down the aisle by Joe, since Caitlin no longer was in contact with her mother and her father had died several years ago. When Dr. Stein as for them to give their vows, Caitlin went first.

"Barry, I have been in love with you for the longest time and now that we are here, getting married and starting a life together, I couldn't be happier. You have given me the most love in the world and I promise to love and care for you the rest of my life." Caitlin said.

Then Barry went and said, "Caitlin, I know that our life together didn't start the way that we wanted, but I wouldn't change any of it for the world. I love you and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. You are everything to me and I will always protect you, care for you, and love you for the rest of my life."

"Well then I pronounce you husband and wife." Dr. Stein said, "You may kiss the bride."

Barry and Caitlin kissed, while those around them cheered; they both knew that now was the start of the rest of their lives and all they had to do was wait a little bit longer for their baby girl to come into the world.

 _2 ½ months after the wedding…_

"Barry!" Caitlin called out in the middle of the night.

"What? What's wrong?" Barry said automatically alert, because something was wrong.

"I think my water just broke."

"Oh…OH! Okay, I'll get your stuff."

Caitlin got herself out of bed and put some different yoga pants on, as Barry flashed around the room getting everything that he thought Caitlin would need at the hospital.

"Ready?" Barry said when he finished and was walking with Caitlin out of the bedroom.

"I'm scared." Caitlin stated as Barry helped her get her coat on.

"I'm right here. It's going to be okay. Let's go."

Barry and Caitlin made it to the hospital in record time though they didn't flash over because ever since Caitlin had known she was pregnant flashing anywhere made her sick. Barry drove as quickly as possible knowing that in a few hours their baby girl would be there and he could finally hold her in his arms. When they arrived at the hospital Barry parked the car and quickly went around to help Caitlin get out; when they entered the hospital they were immediately lead upstairs to the maternity ward. Caitlin was led away to a room, while Barry filled out the paper work; the doctor had come out to let him know it would still be a couple of hours, but that the baby was doing well.

Barry finished filling out the paper and realized he hadn't called anyone to let them know that Caitlin was in labor. So he called Joe first, who told him that he'd contact Team Flash and let them know that they were at the hospital and that Caitlin was in labor. Barry's next phone call was to Team Arrow, Oliver picked up immediately.

"Barry what's wrong?" Oliver asked his voice full of sleep.

"Caitlin's in labor. I thought Felicity might like to be here for her goddaughter." Barry replied with quickly.

"I'll contact the others and we'll be there as soon as we can."

"Thanks Oliver."

"No problem. Hey Barry?"

"Yeah."

"Breathe."

"Yeah, thanks."

Barry's last call was to his father, who he hoped was as excited as he was to have a new person in his life; Barry knew that Henry was almost as excited to be a grandfather.

"Dad?" Barry said after he heard the other line pick up.

"Barry? Is everything okay?" Henry asked.

"Yeah. I just wanted to let you know that Caitlin's in labor. Our baby girl should be here in a couple hours."

"I'm on my way. I love you Barry."

"I love you too Dad."

Barry hung up the phone and headed to the room where Caitlin was waiting for him; where he would let her know that all the others were on their way and that they might all even be there before the baby girl was born. Barry entered the room and immediately went to Caitlin's side where he took her hand in his and kissed her forehead.

"How are you doing?" Barry asked softly.

"I'm…I'm okay." Caitlin said as a contraction hit her.

"Pretty soon our baby girl will be here and this will just be a memory."

"Barry I'm scared. What if she has speed force?"

"Then we'll deal with it. It will be okay. She might not even have speed force. And if she does I'll be there to teach her to use it for good, just like you will. She's going to be good Cait. She'll be nothing like him."

"I hope you're right."

"Just wait to you see her and have her in your arms. All this worry will disappear."

Barry sat down on the bed next to Caitlin pulling her into a side hug, it had been a couple hours since the contractions started and Caitlin was getting closer to being ready to push. Barry gave her his hand to squeeze when the contractions became too much for her to handle alone. The doctor re-entered the room and checked Caitlin to see if she was ready.

"I believe you're ready Mrs. Allen. When I say push, you push." The doctor said as he and a couple nurses got prepared.

"I don't think I can do this." Caitlin said as she started to cry and hold on tighter to Barry.

"Cait, you can do this. I'm right here. You're going to do great. And soon our baby girl will be here. Come on honey you can do it." Barry said as he held on to both of Caitlin's hands after giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Okay. I can do this."

"Push." The doctor stated, "I see the head. Keep pushing Caitlin. You're doing great. She's almost out. Push." And soon their baby girl was out and crying. "Would you like to cut the cord Dad?" the doctor asked Barry.

"Yes." Barry said as he moved to where the doctor was holding their baby girl. "She's beautiful Cait." Barry said as he cut the cord and then moved back to Caitlin's side where he kissed her and pulled her against him.

"Here you go Mrs. Allen." A nurse said as she handed Caitlin, their baby girl.

"What's her name?" The doctor asked.

"Nora Renee Allen." Caitlin said and Barry kissed the side of her head.

"Would you like me to take her to meet everyone?" Barry asked Caitlin after some time of just them watching Nora.

"I would. I think I'm going to take nap."

"Okay."

Barry gently took Nora from Caitlin and headed to the waiting room and said, "Everyone this is Nora Renee Allen." Everyone gathered around him looking at the baby girl in his arms.

"She's beautiful." Henry said with a sad smile, he felt honored that they named baby Nora after his wife.

"So adorable." Felicity said as she handed baby Nora a little stuffed teddy bear.

"She looks exactly like Caitlin." Iris said noticing that she looked nothing like Hunter.

"Mr. Allen, I think it's a good idea for baby Nora to take a little nap. You all can come visit her later today." A nurse said as she gently took Nora from Barry.

"Thank you all for coming." Barry said turning to the group as the nurse took Nora to the baby room.

"Congrats Barry." Wells said knowing that now everything for Caitlin and Barry was going to change.

Barry and Caitlin were so excited for their Nora's arrival and couldn't wait for the next part of their lives to begin.


End file.
